Many buildings, especially residential buildings, use cooling systems to cool an air flow that is then passed into the building to cool the air in the building. Typically, these cooling systems comprise an air conditioner condenser and evaporator operating in conjunction to cool the air flow. An air flow is passed through the evaporator to cool the air flow and then it is routed through an air duct into the building where cooled air flow enters the building and cools the air in the building.
However, these systems use electricity to operate the air conditioner condenser. In some areas electrical power is subject to varying rates throughout the day, with consumers being charged higher rates for electricity used during peak hours. Other times, it is simply desirable not to constantly use electricity to power the air conditioner condenser.
Radiant heating systems are also now commonly used in buildings. These systems provide heat by having heated fluid circulated through them in a series of conduits or a heating loop that is provided in a cement floor or slab. Heat from the heating fluid circulating through the radiant heating loop is radiated to the surrounding floor or slab, heating the floor or slab and thereby radiating heat to the surrounding area.
There are also systems that can transfer heat between an air flow passing through the air duct of a forced air furnace and a cement floor or slab. A system such as this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,104 to MacPherson the inventor of the current system and method.